


【SE/ME】婚礼进行曲

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 肉是马的，但花是羊的。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 6





	【SE/ME】婚礼进行曲

Sean Parker是个无可救药的浪漫分子，他那孩童般过分聪慧而天真的大脑里，总是有无数源源不断的新奇想法。“心血来潮”似乎是Sean每一步行动的座右铭，他冒失又莽撞，偏偏灵感之神又是如此眷顾于他，让他总是能抓住偶然蹦出的奇思妙想的火光。

他大胆、随性、不拘一格，但只有在关于一个人的事情上，他变得小心翼翼了起来，像一位守护骑士那样忠诚又坚贞。

这个人就是Eduardo Saverin，Sean的此生挚爱。半个月之前，Sean向他求婚了。

在求婚这件事上，Sean也发挥了他挥金如土的做派。他把Eduardo“绑架”到一座海岛上，月色下的黄金沙滩上铺着红毯，白色的玫瑰搭成夸张华丽的拱门，到处都烛光摇曳，Sean从拉奏着乐曲的小提琴手中走出来，单膝跪在Eduardo面前，捧出价值千万的稀世钻戒，在乐曲与海浪的奏鸣中说出了“嫁给我吧”。

在朦胧的光晕中，Sean看到Eduardp眼睛里闪烁的水光。

Sean阵脚大乱。

“Edu，你别哭，”Sean结结巴巴地说，“如果你不愿意，那就当我没说。”

在童话中，眼泪能变成珍珠的公主嫁给了贫穷的丈夫，两个人的生活却依然一贫如洗，因为心爱她的丈夫绝不舍得要她哭泣。

Sean手忙脚乱地想要站起来，结果被Eduard一脚踹在膝盖上。

“跪好，”Eduardo凶巴巴地说，“我还没说'YES`呢。”

于是，那枚戒指从黑色锦缎的盒子中被取出，戴在了Eduardo的手指上。

“YES。”Eduardo说，他把Sean从沙滩上拽起来，把他拉进一个缠绵的吻里。

半个月之后的今天，他们要举行婚礼了。

典礼的地点定在纽约，暴发户派头十足的Sean包下了整座庄园，把这里打造成精灵的世界。架不住Sean的死缠烂打，Eduardo屈服了，被迫同意穿上一身华丽繁复的复古礼服，再戴上一顶白金的冠冕，扮做传说中的王子。

Sean已经换好了衣服，笑嘻嘻地抱着胳膊站在旁边，看着Eduardo和那些衬衫上的铜扣子较劲。

他穿得倒是很现代，线条简洁的黑色西装衬得整个人格外风流挺拔。Eduardo看着自己的准新郎，恨得牙根痒痒。

“看什么看，”他对Sean恶声恶气地说，“你既然都穿好衣服了，怎么还不出去招待宾客？”

“遵命，王子殿下。”Sean笑嘻嘻地说。他凑过来，搂住Eduardo的腰，在未婚夫的嘴唇上偷香了一下。

Eduardo在Sean嘴唇上恨恨地咬了一下。Sean松开他，Eduardo又追上去，在Sean脸颊上亲了一下。

“快去。”他说，伸脚要踹Sean。

Eduardo还没穿鞋，更衣室铺着地毯，Eduardo就光脚踩在地毯上。Sean躲开Eduardo无情的踢踹，他单膝跪在地上，抓住Eduardo光裸的脚踝，低头在那白皙漂亮的足弓上印下一吻。

“Sean！”Eduardo羞得整个人都要自燃了。即使在一起这么久，Eduardo有时也招架不住Sean过分的大胆和亲昵。

Sean用手指摩挲着Eduardo的脚踝，Eduardo要继续踹他，Sean就笑着把这只宛如艺术品的脚搂到自己怀里。

“我这就去给你带来水晶鞋。”Sean说，“你一定是最匹配它的人。”

“滚！”Eduardo用一个字回答他，他在Sean站起来后，还伸脚在Sean屁股上补了一记，把自己的未婚夫踹出了门。

更衣室里只剩下自己之后，Eduardo脸颊发烫，没法再继续穿衣服了。他坐在椅子里，抱着一个四角形的靠垫，无意识地撕扯着。

这时，门板上传来“笃笃”两下敲击声。

Eduardo把脸埋进那只靠垫中呻吟了一声。

“进来，”他说，“我不是让你去招待宾客吗？你怎么又回来了？”

来人没有说话，Eduardo后知后觉地抬起头，发现站在自己面前的是脸色阴沉的Mark Zuckerberg。

气氛陡然间变得尴尬起来，Eduardo松开手，靠垫从他怀里滑出来，掉在了地板上。新郎局促地从沙发里站起来，向来访者伸出一只手。

“好久不见，Mark。”Eduardo轻声说，“欢迎你来参加我的婚礼。”

Facebook的CEO直勾勾地盯着自己的昔日挚友，他站得笔直，像一个即将上场比赛的运动员那样全神贯注，但却没有回握Eduardo的手，也没有理会Eduardo的寒暄。

Eduardo有些讪讪地收回手。他抿起嘴唇，眼睛向下看去，好像突然对地毯上的花纹产生了兴趣，细致地研究了起来。

两个人之间微妙的沉默持续了一会儿之后，Mark开口了。

“为什么是他？”Mark问道，他的声音有些嘶哑，语调里还带着自嘲，“我以为你讨厌Sean Parker。”

“我过去确实很讨厌他。”Eduardo直言不讳地说，“但人是会变的。讨厌会变成喜欢，相爱会变成憎恨。”

Mark终于抬起眼睛，直直地看着Eduardo。

他今天穿得很好看：线条利落的深蓝色西装礼服一看就出自名家之手，衬得Mark气度不凡，而且和他的眼睛格外相配。Mark原本乱糟糟的卷发也被打理得精致可爱，细领带上还别着一根蓝宝石胸针。他这样盛装打扮，来出席Eduardo和Sean的婚礼，不知为何一想到这点，Eduardo就忍不住愧疚起来。

明明在朋友的位置上，Eduardo觉得自己已经仁至义尽了：他毫无保留地付出过，不顾一切地守护过，忠诚热烈地为Mark战斗过，他献上的一切没有得到珍视，Mark用钱和股份买断了两个人之间所有的过往，可是时至今日再看到Mark，Eduardo却仍然觉得有愧于心。

因为他知道，自己帮助Mark、投资Mark的情衷并没有那么高尚；这份情感被粉饰以友谊的外衣，实际Eduardo不可告人的秘密。他爱过Mark，为这份情感煎熬至今。但今天是他的婚礼；他即将在红毯尽头把手递给另一个男人，由他而不是Mark，为自己戴上戒指了。

而后他们会拥抱，会亲吻，在洛杉矶的大房子里共享明天的日出。Mark作为他们双方的朋友，他会见证这一切：见证一份无言的失败感情就此落幕，Eduardo的身心就要全副属于另一个男人了。

“你为什么原谅他？”Mark咬着嘴唇问。他的蓝眼睛看上去比平时更加剔透，似乎里面有一些摇摇欲坠的东西，一碰就要破碎了。

Eduardo不敢看他。

“他给我送了花，”Eduardo垂着眼睛说，“然后我们一起去喝酒，上床，做了一段时间炮友。他要求一个正式约会，我答应了。他向我求婚，我也答应了。”

“就这样？”Mark说，他的声音因为含着不敢置信，听上去有些轻蔑。

“就这样。”Eduardo说，“原谅一个人有时候很简单。”

而且Sean从来不是那个刽子手。Eduardo想，他最多只是递出了刀的帮凶；而Mark，他才是那个毫不留情，挥剑斩断了他与Eduardo往日一切的行刑者。

“为什么？”Mark的声音仍然满带着不可思议，“因为花吗？还是因为他和你上床了？”

Eduardo没有答话。他倾身上前，吻住了Mark的嘴唇。

这是两个人之间的第一个吻，发生于Eduardo与第三人婚礼前的一个小时。

这是一个毫无情欲气息的吻，甚至带着些决绝与孤勇的苦涩。Eduardo轻轻地吻了Mark一下，随后就退了半步，站在一个稍远些的距离看着Mark。

“我们做爱吧。”他对Mark说。

被吻了的Mark表情呆滞，像个因为过载而死机的仿生人。但他仍然听到了Eduardo的话；他的眼睛猛然亮起来，希望之火在里面燃烧着。

他扑过去抱住Eduardo，猛烈地开始吻他。Mark猛地撞过来的力道有些大，两个人的嘴唇都破了，在接吻的同时还交换了血液的铁锈味。

更衣室没有床，只有一架看上去就年代久远的沙发，它像个年华老去、但又风韵犹存的贵妇，姿态华丽地老去着在无人记得的角落里蒙尘。

Mark抱着Eduardo，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在这架古董沙发上。沙发太短了，Eduardo的长腿蜷缩起来，半垂在柔软的地毯上。

Mark还在吻他。他带着万夫莫开的气势，用力吮吸着Eduardo的嘴唇，脖颈和锁骨。他莽撞又急切地撕扯着Eduardo复杂到过分的礼服，用绝对能留下痕迹的力道揉捏着Eduardo纤细柔韧的腰身。

Eduardo揪住Mark的头发，逼迫Mark停下他疯狂且毫无意义的啃咬，让他抬起脸来。

“看着我，”Eduardo喃喃地说，“看着我，Mark。”

他仔仔细细，端详着Mark的眼睛。这是一双阴郁又犀利的蓝眼睛，瞳孔里盛放着Eduardo一个人的倒影。

现在，Eduardo得到Mark全部的注意力了。

这份姗姗来迟的情感并未让Eduardo快乐。他只是叹息了一声。

Eduardo搂住Mark，长腿曲起来，环在Mark腰上。他捧着Mark棱角分明的脸，用拇指摩挲Mark锋利尖锐的颧骨。

“Mark，”Eduardo说，“这里没有安全套，你只能内射我了。”

Mark双眼通红地盯着他，像一头被激怒的野兽，似乎随时都会亮出自己的尖牙利爪，锁住身下猎物的喉咙，把他吞入自己的腹中。

华丽的蕾丝层层叠叠，包裹着Eduardo漂亮的身体。Mark用蛮横的手劲撕扯开昂贵的布料，他低下头，含住Eduardo的一颗乳头开始吮吸。那颗粉色的果实在他的唇舌中挺立起来，变得鲜艳深红。Eduardo呻吟着，像一位哺乳的母亲那样，抱着Mark埋在他胸口的脑袋，慷慨无私地贡献出自己的胸乳。

他的一侧乳头很快被吮吸得硬挺，像一颗剔透的红豆。Mark放开它，转而去吮吸另一侧受冷落的乳头。

“嗯……嗯……Mark……”Eduardo难耐地扭动着，他向上挺腰，从脸颊泛起的潮红经过耳尖和脖颈，一路蔓延到胸口。Mark在他胸口咬了一口后一路向下吻着，湿漉漉的水迹经过Eduardo线条紧实的小腹。他的舌头灵巧地舔舐着Eduardo的肚脐，Eduardo揪住他的头发，腿根一阵颤抖。

皮带被解开，长裤被扯下，Mark用唇舌包裹住Eduardo翘起的阴茎。被柔软湿热的口腔包裹住的一瞬间，Eduardo闷哼一声，差点直接在Mark嘴里缴械。

Mark在给自己口交——这个事实带来的心灵冲击远比身体快感要更加刺激，Eduardo大脑空白，他的大腿被Mark托起来架在肩上，整个身体都要被对折为两半。狭小的沙发被两个人占据着显得格外拥挤，Mark用两只手抱着Eduardo的臀瓣，让Eduardo下身几乎都腾空起来。Eduardo无处使力，他的两只手撑在坐垫上，一双丰腴的大腿夹着Mark的脑袋。而Mark跪在他打开的双腿中，低头吞吐着他的阴茎。

Eduardo稍微低下脑袋，就能看到Mark服侍他的模样：年轻的CEO技巧生涩，但是表情却是从未有过的认真与虔诚，笨拙地讨好着Eduardo的性器。Eduardo看着他，眼眶不由得一阵发热。他半撑起上半身，优美的脖颈不可自抑地向后仰去。Eduardo腿根处的三角肌一阵颤抖，湿黏的精液淋漓地从阴茎中吐了出来。

他因为射精后的余韵而酸软着，Mark把他射出来的东西吐在手心里，Eduardo茫然地看着他的动作，没来由地一阵脸红。Mark凑上来，他按着Eduardo的后脑，给了他一个不容拒绝的深吻。在对方的口腔里，Eduardo尝到了自己的味道——酸涩，咸腥，令人不快。他想推开Mark，但是他竟然挣脱不开。Mark只用了一只手，就完全地按住了他。他用Eduardo射出来的东西润湿自己的手指，向Eduardo的身后送去。

那个入口柔软，紧致，但并不难进入。在Eduardo断断续续的呻吟声里，Mark插入了一根手指，在湿热的内壁里缓慢地转圈探索着。

“里面好热，”他和Eduardo说，“好紧。你放松点，Wardo，不然我等会怎么插进去？”

Eduardo红着眼睛看着Mark，此刻的Mark满头细汗，冷冽的蓝眼睛里像封着坚冰。

“Sean也会这么操你吗？”Mark问道。突如其来的嫉妒让他的动作变得粗鲁，想到另一个男人曾合理合法地享用Eduardo，Mark就妒火中烧。他的Eduardo——应当只属于他、只看着他一个人的Wardo，也曾在另一个男人的身下这样淫荡地张开腿，这样孟浪地发出呻吟。只要一想到这个，Mark都能感觉自己的视野被愤怒和嫉妒冲刷得血红。

Eduardo笑起来。

“你在嫉妒？”他问Mark。

他觉得可笑极了：当初，Eduardo是怎样的嫉妒Sean，嫉妒这个半路杀出的男人用他的花言巧语夺取了Mark全部的注意力，嫉妒Sean在加州和Mark待在一起，而他和Mark的距离却被越推越远。现在，他要和Sean结婚了，在婚礼现场的更衣室里和Mark乱搞，听着Mark因为妒忌而口不择言。

Eduardo捧着肚子笑得停不下来。Mark阴沉着脸，他按住Eduardo的肚子，把扩张的手指加到两根，毫无章法地在Eduardo内壁里抠挖着。

“告诉我。”他咬牙切齿地命令Eduardo。

“我们会玩很多不一样的，”Eduardo装模做样地回忆起来，“Sean在床上花样很多……啊！Mark！就是那里！”

Mark毫不犹豫，向着那个让Eduardo尖叫的敏感点继续进攻。他用指腹用力地按着那里，那处柔软的凹陷很快变得湿软泞烂，它就像一个神秘的开关，Mark打开了它，Eduardo于是在他身下，因为沉湎于快感而呻吟扭动着。

“他也会这样吗？”Mark不依不饶的追问，“也会用手指操你，让你像个坏掉的水龙头一样喷着水高潮？”

他没有说错，Eduardo的确湿透了。Mark用Eduardo射出来的东西充当润滑插进去，他摁着Eduardo的前列腺，让今日大婚的新郎被过量的快感刺激到哀泣，抱着酸软的小腹搅着腿高潮。Eduardo的眼睛因为生理性的眼泪而水光迷蒙，精心打理的头发也被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的，黏答答地贴在额头上。他的阴茎半硬着，通红的头部吐出一点清液，身后的蜜穴却在经历剧烈的高潮：前列腺被不断刺激的酸爽快感让Eduardo的内壁痉挛地绞紧着，身体在不知不觉中湿得一塌糊涂。他自己的精液，还有从不知廉耻的饥渴身体中分泌出的淫水，它们一小股一小股，从Mark分开成剪刀状的手指指缝间涌出来。

他的臀缝被沾染得水光淋漓，白皙的腿心中，糜艳深红的小穴含着一口半透明的汁水，正在指奸下极致地张合着。

Mark在Eduardo的腿根处蹭干净手指，他抓着Eduardo的一只脚踝迫使他高高抬起腿，低头看着那个小小的淫荡入口，以精细的研究态度好好地观摩了一番。

“别看了……唔……”Eduardo带着哭腔求饶，想要用手遮住那个地方。

Mark毫不留情打开他的手。

“让我看。”他冷硬地说，“让我看清楚你是怎么挨操的。”

他用一只手扶着自己的阴茎，对准那张翕合的小口，一寸一寸把自己楔了进去。

被撑开到满满当当的饱胀感让Eduardo抠着身下的垫子，好一会儿出不了声。Mark把他的一条腿几乎折到胸口，不容拒绝地挺入到Eduardo身体最深处。

“Sean有我这么大吗？”他问Eduardo，恶意地在他前列腺上顶了顶。

Eduardo被噎住似的呻吟一声。Mark不给他反应的机会，毫不犹豫地大开大合操干起来。他的阴茎巨大而有力，快速地在Eduardo被撑到凸起的小穴里进出着，浮凸的经络摩擦着高热的内壁，像是被紧致的丝绒一层层包裹着那样舒爽。

“啊……Mark！慢、慢点……”

Eduardo断断续续地说着，在暴风骤雨似的疯狂性爱中很快溃不成军。他的手指在Mark肩背上无意识地抓挠着，被折起来的腿因长时间维持一个姿势而酸痛不已。Mark像一头饿坏了的猛兽那样粗鲁，毫无道理可言地插着Eduardo，似乎要分解拆散，吞吃入腹。

“Wardo……”他咬着Eduardo的锁骨，用力卡着Eduardo的腿根，“我不允许……我不允许你和他结婚……”

Eduardo咬着自己的手背，通过虐待自己的方式，让自己保持安静，没有出声。因为他知道，自己一旦开口，就会爆发出软弱的哽咽——他的泪水不受控制地滚落下来，滴在昂贵的丝绸面料上。

我爱你，Mark。Eduardo绝望地想，因为看到Mark的眼睛里那些正在破碎的东西而不堪重负——我爱过你。

那些真挚热烈的情意、发自肺腑的祝福、不顾一切的付出、义无反顾的奔波、真心实意的笑容、怒火冲天的争吵，它们都在Eduardo决定接受Sean追求的那一刻被他从心底深处剥离，被埋葬在名为过去的坟墓里。它们只有一个名字，在墓碑上刻着鲜血淋漓的“爱”。Eduardo希望这一切都能就此沉睡，再也不要从墓穴里苏醒。

他就要结婚了。一墙之隔的庄园草地上，白鸽在铁笼中踱步，等待被放飞到天空；水晶杯搭成一层一层的香槟塔，要被注入金黄色的酒液；昂贵的白玫瑰搭乘飞机从荷兰远道而来，还带着新鲜娇艳的露珠。Eduardo英俊的丈夫给了他这个世人梦想中的完美婚礼，他们会在宾客面前宣誓，忠于彼此，永生永世。

所以，这是Eduardo最后一个自私的决定。他要了却自己的遗憾，放纵自己沉沦最后的疯狂。

他曾经做过许多这样的梦；在那些不可言说的春梦里，他和Mark也像这样，热情似火，抵死缠绵。现在，Eduardo正在实现它们。

他们两个换了个体位，Eduardo跪在沙发上，两只手握着镀金的扶手。古老的家具承受不住两个人无休无止的交合，吱吱嘎嘎地响着。Mark在Eduardo身后，用手掌用力地揉捏着他的臀瓣，把白皙紧实的臀肉揉捏出暧昧可怜的粉红色，上面密布着旖旎的指印。Eduardo吃疼地闷哼着，Mark的阴茎太大了，他每次拔出去的时候，Eduardo都被激得双眼上翻。过度深入的体位让Eduardo的小腹坠胀不已，被过分使用的穴口麻木红肿着，可怜兮兮地被巨大的肉棒捣弄得汁水四溢。

Eduardo的腰肢塌下去，他没有力气了，而Mark依然坚硬如铁。又痛又爽的失控感让Eduardo心生恐惧，他把自己滚烫的脸贴在冰凉的沙发扶手上，那一小块很快也被他捂得温热了。

Mark俯身咬着Eduardo漂亮如蝴蝶展翅的脊背。

“Sean知道吗？”他问Eduardo，“知道他的新郎是个荡妇，在婚礼更衣室里勾引男人，被操成这个样子？”

他捏住Eduardo的下巴，逼迫他抬起头。更衣室有一架梳妆台，华丽的洛可可风格白木框中镶嵌着圆形的镜子。Eduardo被迫在那其中看到了自己：衣衫不整，表情迷乱，嘴唇被吻得发肿，脖子和胸口全是红印。

他迷茫地看着镜子中自己的倒影，好像不认识“Eduardo”了一样。

Mark的一条手臂紧紧箍着Eduardo的腰肢，让他抬高臀部，方便自己抽插。他空出的那只手在Eduardo屁股上用力拍了一掌，“啪”的声音大到令人面红耳赤。

“说话，”Mark喘着粗气说，“你是荡妇么，Wardo？”

“Mark……我想尿尿……”Eduardo答非所问。激烈的操干让他的前列腺饱经蹂躏，从小腹传来的酸痛的感觉被他错误理解为便意，而被Mark的抽插搅成浆糊的脑子让Eduardo忘记了廉耻，他扣着Mark禁锢着自己的手臂，呻吟出了这句话。

Mark从后面咬着他的耳朵。

“你想射了。”他对Eduardo说，“没关系，射出来。”

Eduardo啜泣一声。他毫无预兆地哭起来，Mark掐住他的阴茎根部，让他慢慢地一点点泄出来。颜色比上一次清浅了许多的精液从Eduardo敞开的两腿中淅淅沥沥地滴落，在绸布上汇聚一小滩。

在身下这具身体被迫拉长的高潮中，Mark也射了出来，他用绝对能留下手印的力道紧紧掐着Eduardo的腰，用自己浓稠的精液冲刷着不断颤抖的湿热花心。

两个人在一片狼藉的沙发上抱在一起，激烈地喘息了许久。

Mark率先爬起来，他小心翼翼地亲吻着Eduardo低垂着的湿漉漉的睫毛。

他从自己皱巴巴的西装口袋里，掏出了一个深蓝色的丝绒盒子。

在此之前，Mark打过无数腹稿；可是现在，他的理智已经全线崩盘了，Mark什么都想不起来。他跪在一塌糊涂的沙发上，笨拙地打开那个盒子，把它举到侧躺着的Eduardo面前。

“Wardo，婚礼还没开始，你还可以再选一次。”他说，比那个下着暴雨的加州之夜要求Eduardo留下时头垂得更低。

Eduardo抬起眼睛看他。这时候，他才恍然发觉自己如此铁石心肠。

“不。”他缓慢而坚定地对Mark说，“不。”

“我不能因为自己曾遭受背叛，就去背叛一个爱我的人。我不能对Sean许下承诺，再背弃自己的诺言。”

“可是你爱我。”Mark有些急切地打断他，“而且你在婚礼前和我做爱，你已经背叛了Sean。”

Eduardo把手搭在眼睛上。

“我确实爱你，”他对Mark说，“但从你设计陷害我开始，我就没法再心无芥蒂地爱你了。”

*

婚礼开始了。

Sean交友广泛，因此在这个他人生最重大的日子里，台下高朋满座。

Eduardo换了一身衣服。他用掉不少遮瑕膏隐瞒掉那些暧昧的痕迹，只有嘴唇和眼角还欲盖弥彰地红艳着。

在Eduardo挽着Sean走向证婚人的时候，Sean一直在小声抱怨Eduardo换了衣服。

“闭嘴吧。”Eduardo轻声说，“不然我就要逃婚了。”

证婚人是一位Sean十分崇敬的作家，他满头白发，眉目和蔼，向两个人问出了那段经久不衰的问题。

“我愿意。”Sean朗声说道。他神采奕奕，眼睛因为即将到来的幸福而光芒闪烁。

Eduardo张开嘴。他意识到有一束目光一直盯着自己。

但他已经下定决心了。

“我愿意。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
